victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Wrecker
Prom Wrecker is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 25th episode overall. This episode aired on May 21, 2011. Plot André's new girlfriend, Sherry (Tristan Mays) drives him crazy with her excessive make-out sessions with him. Tori convinces Sikowitz to host a prom, which she names a "Prome", since everyone says that they don't want a regular prom. But the prom ends up replacing Jade’s one-man-show which was scheduled for the same night called "Clowns Don't Bounce." Jade then goes on the warpath seeking vengeance. First she puts on a scary movie to scare everyone at the Prome, and when that doesn't work, she hires Doug the Diaper Guy to drive away people from the Prome because of his behavior, while all this time Tori tries to save the prom. Instead, Doug turns out to be quite the life of the party himself. Later on, Tori gets back at Jade by making her Prom Queen, which she hated, and having Doug as the Prom King, making Jade angrier as he carried her out. The episode ends as Tori and Cat sings Best Friend's Brother with Andre and his band playing the music. Unfortunately, a rainstorm breaks out during the first chorus, and the band is wondering whether they should call it a night. However, when Andre mentions the possibility of continuing the performance, the crowd eggs them on to keep going, and they gladly do so. Subplots Meanwhile, Robbie asks Cat out to Prome but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. Robbie was hurt but he believed her, but when Rex convinced him, he thought that Cat was lying and got angry. Robbie confronted Cat twice about it and left Cat upset right before Tug came and showed off his hat. The plotline between Robbie and Cat was never really resolved after that. Also, Trina wants to be Prome Queen with a help from Sinjin, though as payment she has to be his date at the Prome. While Sinjin did make sure that Trina won, Tori lied about who was Prome Queen to get back at Jade by setting her up with Doug the Diaper Guy. Trivia *Beck is absent in this episode, due to Avan Jogia being in Canada while filming. On TheSlap.com, Beck said that he was going to be in Canada and Jade even mentioned that Beck was in Canada in this episode. *Although the episode says it is the first Hollywood Arts prom, in Pilot Cat, Robbie, and Rex have a conversation about "the prom last year". *This is the eighth time Tori sings on the show. *André's girlfriend's name wasn't mentioned in this episode; we can only tell that her name is Sherry because of a picture on TheSlap.com stating so, as well as André's status update. *This is the second time Cat and Tori perform a song together. *This episode was originally supposed to be the 11th episode of the season, but Nick changed it because of their prom night. *This is André's first onscreen kiss. He is the last of the seven main characters (including Rex, who has been kissed by Tori) to kiss someone. In this episode, he and Sherry kiss approximately eight times. *The episode was originally going to air at 8:30 PM EST after Big Time Rush, but aired at 8:00 PM EST before Big Time Rush. *One of the clips in Jade's 'freakish' video was seen in iCarly "iGet Pranky" when Spencer pranked Carly while she was putting on makeup. *This is the first episode that Jade does not seem disgusted by Beck's Canadian heritage. *Tori and Jade's prom dresses and prom hair are available at Nick.com for your Nick Avatars if you go on The Club. *Cat says "Whoa, daddy!" when she sees André and Sherry kissing, which is the same thing Sam from iCarly (another one of Dan's shows) said when she saw Carly and Shane kissing and when Carly and Freddie were hugging. *Robbie says "No, no, no, no, no, no!" the same way he did in the episode Rex Dies. *This is the second time Victoria Justice has played a character who runs the prom, the first was in the Zoey 101 episode Chasing Zoey. *The North Ridge girls from "Freak the Freak Out" were mentioned here by Robbie and Rex. *This is the second time Tori has taken revenge on Jade. The first one was in the Pilot. *There are a few clips of this episode in the Season 2 opening credits. *At the opening credits, the background for when Tori is pulling the shrimp out of her bra says DanWarp. In the actual episode, it doesn't. *'Ending Tagline:' Robbie: I'm uncomfortable. *This episode aired on the famous "May 21, 2011, Doomsday" date. *Jade saying "Is Andre trying to swallow that girl?" is similar to in Jade Dumps Beck when Tori says "Try not to swallow each other!" *In the original Best Friend's Brother, Cat and Andre can't be heard very well because Tori is the main vocalist, So, it is possible that Cat and Andre were singing live in Prom Wrecker. *This is the first episode where a character's absence is explained. *One of the girls you can vote to become Prome Queen is Robin Weiner - a reference to longtime Schneider's Bakery producer Robin Weiner. Robin's Weiners was also mentioned in iCarly's episode iBelieve in Bigfoot. *When Tori announces they'll call the the Prom a Prome, she looks at the camera which breaks the fourth wall. Reception Reactions to the episode have been highly mixed but most were negative. Criticisms include: *Tori's behavior being much worse than what has been seen throughout the show (most notably her not even apologizing when refusing to cancel the prom) also going completely scot-free while Jade ends up with nothing in return. Because of this, most negative reviews have deemed it as Tori's lowest point in the show so far. *Sherry's repeatedly kissing Andre getting highly repetitive. *Cat only singing as backup being labeled as wasted potential that could have been used better. *Another criticism among viewers (albiet minor) was how Cat and Robbie's subplot was never resolved after Robbie confronted Cat and left before Tug was revealed to exist. Despite these criticisms, other viewers have loved it for other reasons (some thinking that Jade was in the wrong and not Tori), however. Also, the episode premiered to exactly 3.6 million viewers. Goofs *Tori wanted to host the first Hollywood Arts prom, but in Pilot, Rex and Cat have a conversation about Cat not being asked to a prom, which was most likely at Hollywood Arts. *The prom is filmed in the parking lot of the Victorious/iCarly set. If you pause @ 0:21 on the first promo, it shows the sign advertising the SHOW, Victorious (with Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Trina), not Hollywood Arts. However, on the second promo and actual episode, it appears they digitally changed the sign to read "Hollywood Arts." *Playing instruments in the rain can damage their sound quality, something a musician like Andre should have been aware of, unless the instruments were waterproof, which could be possible (although there are no waterproof musical instruments in existence currently, Dan could have made it possible on the show). *Cat said Tug was the one who asked her first to the "Prome", although Tug is from another school so he wouldn't know about the Prome, and Cat should have said that she was the one who asked Tug to go with her. *We never find out who the real Prom King was. Quotes Jade: Okay, is André trying to swallow that girl? Cat: No, I think they're just kissing. Tori (to Jade and Cat): Oh here he comes [watching André walk over after kissing Sherry for over 10 min.] Don't let him know we were watching him. André: Hey guys. Tori and Jade: Hey, Andre. Cat: We were not watching you kiss that girl. Jade: Where did your brother get 12 gallons of fake blood? Cat: You wanted fake blood? looks at Cat Cat: I'll go call my brother... [walks away] Cat: Okay, okay...okay, what if...okay, what if the theme was like space pirates, you know from outer space, oh and there could also be kangaroo babies! Yeah, yes! Jade: You just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night?!?!? Tori: We're calling it a "Prome". Jade: I was suppose to do my performance this Saturday Night, now Sikowitz says I can't!! 'Cause you put the Asphalt Cafe for your stupid prom!! Tori: "Prome". Jade: OK, alright, HAVE YOUR "PROME"!!! But know this, you're gonna wish, you didn't! [Bangs the door angrily] ﻿'Sherry': André Here's your punch! André: Thanks. Sherry: [takes punch glass] That's enough! [kisses André] Robbie: [very shocked expression] I'm uncomfortable! [walks away really sad] Video Gallery thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|Promo Photo Gallery Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode 205 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes without Beck Category:Episodes about Cabbie Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Videos Category:episodes about Jade 05